1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to computing systems and more specifically to prefetchers for computing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As processor performance improves, memory latency can be problematic in computer systems. Caches can reduce the average latency of load operations by storing frequently used data in structures that have a shorter latency than system memory. However, caches can suffer from cold misses (i.e., misses where the data has never been requested before) and capacity misses, where the cache is too small to hold all the data required by the application. Accordingly, to ensure usefulness of a cache, various prefetch routines can be used in connection with the cache.